


Duet

by prettyfaroutman



Series: Lovely Little Ficlets 31 Day Challenge [2]
Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyfaroutman/pseuds/prettyfaroutman





	Duet

“Are you sure you want me to sing?”

“Yes, of course!”

“But what if I ruin it? It’ll sound so much better with just you. It always does.”

“Pedro, I wrote this as a duet. It won’t work at all with just me. I need you on the bird calls and the bridge, at the very least.”

“Well, I guess I could do that…”

“And if you’re doing those, you may as well sing a couple verses too.”

“Really?”

“Yes! It’ll be better to have a different voice for winter and spring. It’s thematic.”

“Are you sure? Like, are you really sure?”

“Would you rather be my backup dancer? You could do that instead.”

“Ugh, no! Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Good.”


End file.
